Demekin
|image = MG5 Demekin VOL01.jpg|MG5 MG4_Demekin_no_Team.jpg|MG4 |gender = female |series = |school = Gekioko Koko |affinity = Kango-ka Three-School Alliance |1st = Majisuka Gakuen 4 Episode 1 |last = Majisuka Gakuen 5 Vol. 12 |episode = Majisuka Gakuen 4 (1) Majisuka Gakuen 5 (11) |actress = }} '|デメキン}} was a character in Series. She is a student of Gekioko Koko, and a top member of Antonio's Kango-ka. She manages a small group of the Gang's members. When her group first encountered Majijo's Team Hinabe, she fought and was defeated by Uonome. Majisuka Gakuen 4 Episode 1 Demekin's Gang appeared to be slacking of on a route between Majisuka Jyogakuen and Asobina when they met Team Hinabe, who were on their way to buy ingredients for their pot. Recognizing the gang as Majijo students, they tried fighting them, only to be defeated. They were then reprimanded by Coby for returning and then scolded by Antonio for confronting Majijo. Majisuka Gakuen 5 Vol.01 With Antonio and Coby being held back for another year, Demekin became one of Kango-ka's higher generals. After an encounter with the Ryuto Clan, with Antonio being held captive and saved by Majijo's Salt, Gekioko made another truce with Majijo, resulting in Yabakune's forceful withdrawal to their alliance. Forced back, Demekin and the rest of Kango-ka retreated back to Gekioko to treat their wounds. Vol.03 Shocked to receive word that Coby murdered the Ryuto Clan's Jinyama, which also resulted to her getting killed by one of the Yakuza members guarding, Kango-ka was called to the hospital to confirm Coby's identity. Vol.05 Still mourning Coby's death, the Kango-ka Generals discussed what their next move would be. Realizing that Antonio would try and retaliate against the Ryuto Clan, they vowed not to leave her side, not realizing that their president had already started her move. Vol.06 Failing to realize that Antonio was already two steps ahead of them, Kurobara grabbed Demekin out of frustration. With Antonio and Coby gone, the generals discussed who would they consider to be at fault when the thought that Antonio was the one who killed the Ryuto Clan's head, Kawamori Yoshio. Vol.07 After realizing that someone survived Antonio's attack on Kawamori, they captured Lawyer Toi. They threatened him with drugs if he doesn't confess to what happened on the night of Antonio's death. Unwilling to divulge his participation, claiming that the event happened so fast, Shirogiku offered to help by treating his temporary memory loss by administering some "medicine". After hours of torture, Toi's brain was unable to withstand the drugs, and confessed every detail on the night of the explosion up to the payment of Chitoitsu. Vol.08 The Kango-ka Generals left the half-dead Lawyer Toi at an underpass near Majijo and Nogizaka Girls' High School along with the lawyer's whole confession under the influence of drugs. Vol.09 Demekin and the rest of the Kango-ka members involved with the torture of Lawyer Toi, were hanging out under the bridge between Majijo and Yabakune, when a group of Yankee girls disturbed them. After the Yankee girls found out that they were from Gekioko, they were immediately left alone again, due to the rumors of their involvement with the Yakuza. Dissatisfied in spending their last years in Gekioko without anything to do, the group decided to go to Majijo and offer their assistance, since they are involved already, and so that Antonio and Coby would be proud of them even in the afterlife. Vol.10 Going to Majijo, Kango-ka offered their assistance, as they claim that they have a common enemy. Otabe, then, motions Zombie to give them one of the bags. Outside Majijo, the two schools were greeted by Yabakune, who also joined their group. Together, they head towards the assigned meeting place mentioned in Magic's ransom note that the enemies sent to Otabe. Vol.11 Following Rappapa's lead, the three schools stormed in the Mafia meeting area. Once there, they demanded that they return Magic, but was attacked from behind, leading to the latter's death. With another attempt by Chitoitsu's Shu, the war between the female Yankees and the allied Yakuza started. Demekin and Red were the first to fall from the battle. Vol.12 When Sakura was the last one of the Yankee Alliance left standing, the girl saw an illusion of Salt, Otabe and all the dead female yankees involved in the whole war, including Kurobara. As Sakura walked with them towards the police, the Police Commisioner, who miraculously survived the assault, gave the order to shoot Sakura down. Known Subordinates in Majisuka Gakuen 4 *'Diva' - Wore a moss-green jacket over her nurse uniform. Fought and was defeated by Dodobusu. Portrayed by Furuhata Nao. *'Bukkomi' - Wore a mint-green cardigan over her nurse uniform. Fought and was defeated by Kusogaki. Portrayed by Kondo Rina. *'170' - Wore a yellow long-sleeve shirt under her nurse uniform. Fought and was defeated by Kenpou. Portrayed by Tanaka Natsumi. *'Siberia' - Wore an orange long-sleeve shirt under her nurse uniform. Fought and was defeated by Jisedai. Portrayed by Murashige Anna. Category:Season 4